An entity or organization may implement a set of applications and/or devices. In some cases, one or more of the applications and/or devices may encounter a fault condition, such as a runtime error, a lack of available resources, a failure, or the like. Some fault conditions may cause errors in other devices or applications, and entities associated with the other devices or applications may benefit from knowledge of fault conditions associated with related devices.